Cammie is a What?
by ThePennedParadox
Summary: Cameron Morgan came back from her summer mission with a secret. Will this effect her spy carrier? How will her friends manage? Who are these new girls and this new special spy school/ agency? What secrets does this new spy school/agency hold? How will she train? Will this effect Zammie or make them stronger? (Hint-hint kind of like H2O.) EDITED. Disclaimed
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: IMPORTANT: Hey guys! Okay so I decided to rewrite this because back then my writing levels weren't as high as it is now so hope you like! It's still not the best but it's supposed to be a fun story so again I hope you like!**

Chapter 1:

**Cammie's P.O.V**

It's now been almost six months since I left (okay so I went off track a bit) and I found answers. Well actually scratch that. I _mostly _found answers, I was a little uh what you call… distracted. Now, I'm coming back to Gallagher, but no one knows I'm coming today, or I hope nobody knows I'm coming today. I might not be able to be a spy anymore because something major happened in Australia. I now have a secret that no spy or human would believe. I'm a mermaid. Okay, okay, laugh al you want but it's not completely my fault. Ugh, now how am I going to keep this a secret, I barely know anything about this. I looked out my window and saw the manicured lawns of Gallagher ahead. I'm finally coming home. Bubble gum took a double take when he saw me. His eyes widen in surprise as he stared at me.

"Cammie?" he questioned.

"Hey, it's been a while hasn't it? Anyways this is supposed to be a surprise. So you know, can you keep this a secret?" I asked him taking a bit with my hands as I was explaining. He nodded and opened the gates letting me in. We drove up to the door and got out of the taxi. I gave him some cash and walked up the doors.

Hmm? It's now dinnertime, how about a surprise entrance. I dropped my bags by the door and opened a vent and started crawling to through the vent that leads to the place where us Gallagher Girls eat. Judging by my internal map I should be right above them. Okay now all I have to do is crawl to the other side I and- Wait! What was that? I looked down to see the vent splitting. _Great._ I took a deep breath as I dived down and onto the table.

"AHHHHHHHH! OOF!" I fell right on top of the senior table. I saw an angry and happy Macey, Bex, and Liz.

"Cammie?" I turned my head to see my mother crying.

"Mom!" I yelled. I started running to her (running on top of a really long table) until I slipped and fell on top of some meat. I started sliding on my stomach across the table. I had Crème brulee, lamb, and turkey all over me. I fell off the table face first and quickly regained myself and stood up. Ketchup and other stuff stained my shirt and I had food all over my hair. I turned around facing my mother.

"Hi mom." I said with a smile. Everybody was just sitting there in shock. My mother went up to me and hugged me. She started crying, but I just hugged her and let her scold me to death. Soon dinner finished and everybody walked back to their dorms for the evening. After I greeted all the teachers, I turned around and saw a green eyed smirking boy.

"Zach?" I walked up to him. He engulfed me in a hug.

"Cammie don't ever do that again! You know how worried I was! I love you Cammie don't ever do that again." He scolded. We just kept on going on and on until I shut him up with a kiss. We kissed until I reached my dorm and Zach let go.

"Bye Gallagher Girl."

"Bye Zachy." I giggled sounding like those preppy girls. He rolled his eyes and closed the door. I turned around and saw three very angry best friends.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE!" Bex pinned me to the wall.

"Bex, I'm fine and alive, everything is fine. See, it's me the normal Cammie." I told her. Well if you count being a spy mermaid kind of normal. She started yelling some more until I hugged her. She started crying and Liz and Macey came to and started hugging and crying. Liz's tear fell on my shoulder. Shoot! Eight seconds! I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. 3,2,1, mermaid! I fell on the ground butt first. 'Stupid tail' I thought. I wiggles towards the bath tub and leaned against it on my stomach. I pushed myself and I plopped in.

"Waap oof!" I mumbled and I lay in the bathtub, my three angry best friends started banging on the bathroom door.

"Cammie? Everything okay in their?" Macey asked concern filling her voice.

"Ugh yea, I just remembered how much I missed the conditioner you gave me and I really wanted to use it right now." Ugh, really Cammie! Conditioner?

"Uh, okay Cam. We'll uh let you do that." Liz's voice was full of puzzlement but I could tell she let it slide. I turned on the faucet, water gushing out of it.

Okay, this is going to be harder then I thought. I heard Zach, Grant, and Jonas walk into the room. They're now staying at Gallagher because of the whole Circle trying to kill us thing. Once I finished my shower I went to go dry myself. The dryer took too long so I just used my powers. I can control or create air, rain, warmth/fire, water, and ice, plus other types of weather. I motioned my hand up and down my body and I dried myself very quickly. I changed and walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey Cam! I didn't hear the blow dryer go on, how did you get so dry that fast?" Macey asked.

"Oh well um, I turn it on." I struggled. I saw the gang give me weird glances and then I saw a new kid.

"Who's this?" I asked changing the subject.

"Oh, excuse me I didn't introduce myself, I'm Nick." He said. I shook his hand.

"Cammie." I replied.

"Oh yes, I heard a lot about you." He said with a smile.

"Okay, now that that's down, do you girls want to come with us to the beach tomorrow? It's town day." Grant asked.

"Um well I-" I was cut off by Bex.

"Of course! See tomorrow." Bex told Grant.

"Actually I rather not-" I was cut off by Macey this time.

"We'll be there!" Macey exclaimed. She pushed the boys out the door and looked at me. She gave me that you're-going-wither- you -like-it- or- not- or-else- something- very-bad-will-happen look. I grumbled and went to my bed. I closed my eyes and was out instantly. I was having a dream of how I could escape the beach, unfortunately, in my dream they found out.

**Chapter 2:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN! YOU BETTER WAKE UP RIGHTNOW OR ELSE I'LL GET THE BUCKET!" Bex screamed in my ear. I instantly woke up, not wanting them to find out who I am this early.

"I'm up, I'm up." I grumbled/mumbled. Macey threw me a bathing suit.

"Do I have to Mace?" I asked in my Australian accent.

"Yes! And why are you talking in that accent?" She asked.

"Oh um, I spent a lot of time in Brisbane and the Gold Coast when I was gone." I answered. Macey nodded.

"Do I have to go in the water? Can't I just get a tan? I mean look at me." I motioned my hands up and down my body. The only problem was that I was already tan.

"NO!" Bex yelled. I walked in the bathroom and changed.

**Liz's P.O.V:**

Hmmm, Cammie has been acting strange. I mean she runs away when a drop of water touches her, and she was complaining about going into the water. Cammie loves the beach. I told the girls and they agreed something fishy was going on. We had a plan, and we needed the boys help.

Cammie came out of the bathroom and we went to go meet up with the boys that were waiting for us by the door. Cammie went to go see Solomon and her mom so we went up to the boys and explained our problem. They all nodded their heads. Operation Water Bucket launched!

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

We were driving to the beach, I could see the water ahead and all I wanted to do was to jump in. The mermaid girl in me wanted to go in, while the logical (Ha, I know right, _logical_) me knew not to. We arrived at the beach and Macey and I started putting the beach chairs and towels down. The boys and Bex and Liz headed toward the water.

"Hey Cam? Aren't you going in?" Macey asked.

"Nah! I'm good here." I replied with a smile on my face.

"You sure?" Macey asked.

"Yea, go have fun!" I told her. She started running to the water while I just sat there. My friends tried to convince me into going in, but I refused. After a while, Grant got hungry so we decided to walk up the dock since we brought ice cream. I didn't know what was going to happen, and I wasn't excepting this at all.

**Chapter 3:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

Grant stopped by the cooler to get his ice cream. I didn't notice the boys behind me until they dumped a bucket of water on me. I had no choice but to dive into the water. I could feel myself turning into a mermaid. My lower body turned into a long blue/green/purple/with a touch of pink/gold outlined tail pop up. I returned up to see the shocked faces of my friends.

"You're a-" Liz started.

"That's impossible." Jonas said.

"No way!" Macey exclaimed.

"My girlfriend is a" Zach was saying as he put the pieces together.

"MERMAID!" Grant and Nick yelled in unison.

"Keep your voice down, and yes I am a mermaid. It was a bad experience in Australia okay?" I told them. They were all dumbfounded. I swam up the dock. Thank god nobody was there to notice me other than my friends. I quickly dried myself and I returned too normal. I started being bombarded with questions.

"One at a time!" I exclaimed. Once I answered all their questions my friends were shocked. Grant decided to break the silence by saying "Aw man! My ice cream is melting!" I looked at his ice cream and raised my hand. I started to turn the ice cream back to a solid and I realized that was a bad idea because the gang gave me weird looks and I just walked away. They were still standing there when I walked up to the car.

"Are you guys coming or what? I don't want Mr. Solomon to find out that we're late." I yelled. They started running up to car and hopped in. We started driving when Zach asked.

"What else can you do with your 'powers?'" Grant asked.

"Um well I'm a special kind of mermaid because I can do all of the powers which are creating and controlling air, rain, warmth/fire, water in general, and ice, oh and other types of weather." I told explained.

"Woah!" Grant exclaimed. I smiled.

"So when you touch water you turn into a mermaid?" Liz asked.

"Yes, I have ten seconds and then I turn into one." I answered.

"Interesting." The gang replied in unison. Ah, I have a lot of questions awaiting for me.

**A/N: Okay that sucked but hey, I put a 3 in 1! I need three reviews! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4:

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

The car ride to Gallagher became quiet until we reached the gates.

"Cam? Are you going to tell your mom?" Liz asked. I shrugged.

"You're bound to tell her sometime Cammie." Grant told me.

"I know, but what if I can't be a spy anymore?" I asked. Everyone sat there quietly.

"Maybe you still can be a spy, I mean you can do underwater missions, plus you have special powers." Macey suggested.

"True, but the Circle would want me more then." I replied.

"Don't worry Gallagher Girl, will figure this out right guys?" Zach asked. My friends nodded.

"Okay, let's just go inside for now, don't want to be questioned my Solomon." I told all of them. We got out of the car and walked up the steps to the grand Gallagher doors and opened them. Inside everyone huddled around my mother.

"Attention students! I have an announcement. Since you children are doing well in school and you're not getting into trouble in town, we'll be having another town day tomorrow, followed by a party later. That is all." My mother finished. The hall was full of whispers and footsteps (and rumors by Tina Walters.).

"Hey guys, I'm going to my room, this mermaid stuff takes a lot out of you." I stated.

"Yea, I'm getting tired anyways, plus I have to get my phone. I left it in your dorm." Nick said.

"Yea lets go. No point of staying over here." Bex stated. We all nodded and got to our (girls) room. While Jonas was walking he bumped into Grant, causing him to knock over the glass of water. I quickly pointed my hand to the water and controlled it. With my hand I moved the water back into the glass (in the air).

"That never gets old." Macey laughed with a shocked look on her face. I smiled, with my hand, I pointed to the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste (that was in the air right now) and moved it towards my bed. Then I dropped my hand, and the toothbrush and toothpaste fell onto my bed. I grabbed both of them (my hand touching it now) and put toothpaste on the brush. I turned around to see seven shocked faces.

"What? Oh yea, that's still creepy to you." I said while putting my toothbrush into the water and into my mouth. Then realization kicked in and within a matter of seconds I was a mermaid.

"Seriously! I mean I can't even brush my teeth!" I declared. I looked up to see the same image. Shocked faces. I crawled into the bathroom and turned around.

"Well nice seeing you guys. The girls and I will meet with you guys same time tomorrow. Bye!" I stated and closed the door. I heard my friends whispers.

"That was creepy." Liz was saying.

"Yea, but cool!" Grant told them.

"I agree with Grant." Bex said.

"How are we going to hide that secret?" Macey asked.

"Yea." Nick agreed.

"We'll find a way. Let's worry about this tomorrow, I'm kind of tired." Zach told them. I heard some goodbyes and a door closing. I came out of the bathroom and crawled into bed.

"Night spies!" I whispered yelled, then fell into deep slumber.

**Chapter 5:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

I woke up on time today. (I should get a sticker for that.) I woke up the girls and we got ready for town day again. I told the girls to wear their bathing suits because I knew a special place where we could have fun and swim, but also private. We walked to the boy's room and slipped a note under their door saying what to bring and wear. We walked downstairs and went to go get breakfast. Twenty minutes later the boys came down and sat with us. We finished breakfast and drove down to the beach. We got out of the car and started walking to the secret place I knew, when lady stopped me.

"Aren't you a pretty mermaid!" she exclaimed. I stood there and shock.

"Don't worry dearie! I was one too." I started to get freaked out and Bex started pulling me away.

"Beware of the full moon!" She yelled. I turned my head and looked at her with Bex still dragging me. She smiled and walked away.

"What did she mean 'Beware of the full moon?'" Liz asked.

"I have no idea." I replied. I started walking up to the dock.

"Hey Raldo! Can I borrow your boat for the day?" I asked.

"Of course Cameron dear! Go right ahead."

"Thanks Raldo!" I got into the boat along with my friends. I drove off to the secret island, within twenty minutes we arrived.

"Wow Cam! This place is beautiful! How did you find this place?" Macey asked.

"Uhhhh…" I started to say but didn't finish since it was a story I rather not tell.

"Never mind, lets just get in the water already!" Bex yelled. We all took our covers off, (except for me since my clothes magically disappear when I touch water, I wonder where my clothes go...) and hopped in. I instantly turned into a mermaid. Zach smiled behind me. We got up for air and Zach asked me a question.

"Hey Cam? How long can you hold your breath underwater?" He asked.

"Um about 15-16 minutes." I replied. Everybody just looked at me strange so I went back down into the water again. Everyone else followed so I decided I would go swim back to the island since we hopped of the boat and swam away from the island. I swam at least 100mph and it took about 1.23 seconds to get back to the island. After about eight minutes the gang came back.

"Woah Cam! How fast can you swim?" Nick asked.

"Well, the slowest racing speed is 60, unless if I really want to take it easy, and the fastest is 100mph which I just did." I replied. He nodded. After about three hours on the island, we headed back.

**_At The Party_**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

The girls and I took a shower and got into our party dresses. Once we got to the party I went to the snack table. I looked up and saw the full moon. It was like I was under it spell. I started opening the glass doors and walking to the Gallagher Academy Lake. I took off my shoes and jumped in.

**Macey's P.O.V:**

It's been a half hour since Cammie left and she's not by the snacks. I could tell the boys, Bex, and Liz were getting worried too.

"How long has she been gone again?" Nick asked.

"30 minutes." I replied.

"Guys, it's full moon." Liz told us nervously.

"Beware of the full moon." Bex muttered under her breath.

"Oh no! We got to find her!" I yelled.

"Find who Ms. Mchenry?" Mrs. Buckinghan asked.

"No one." I answered. We all walked away.

"Okay Bex, Liz, and I will look this way, while you guys go look that way." I said. They all nodded and started searching. After about 45 minutes we found her in the lake.

"Cammie! Bloody hell we've been looking for you!" Bex yelled. Cammie laughed.

"Come on in guys, the water in wooooooonderful!" Cammie yelled dragging the 'o', than she laughed and started doing stuff drunk people would do.

"Guys we got to take her inside. Wait! How are we going to do that without people noticing?" Liz asked.

"Let's just drag her out first." I suggested. It took us forever to get her out, then we had to duck tape her mouth so she could be quiet. We finally brought her into the room and Bex called the boys. The boys came in and looked over at Cammie with a weird look. She was now dry but her tail was still there and the duck tape was still over her mouth. Bex walked over to her and ripped the duck tape off.

"I want to go back into the water!" Cammie whined. Before we could reply she started talking again.

"Are any of you guys hungry? I'm hungry! Lets have lobster, or shrimp, or sardines! Mmm! Sardines!" Cammie said. She literally talked like a drunk person.

"What's wrong with her?" Grant asked.

"We don't know." Bex, Liz, and I replied.

"Uh I'll get the sardines, maybe that will calm her down." Liz suggested and started walking away.

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

Rainbows, cotton candy, unicorns, Zach, sardines! Sprinkles! Ice cream, chocolate, Lobster!...

**Zach's P.O.V:**

Wow! I never knew my girlfriend would be a mermaid. It was kind of funny seeing her like that though. Bex, Liz, Macey, the boys, and I didn't notice her flop out of bed and squirm to the door.

"Hello Mr. Solomon!" Cammie cried. We turned around and saw her head sticking out the door.

"Hello Ms. Morgan, what are you doing here?"

"Yea squirt, you're not enjoying it?" Abby asked. Oh great Abby's here too. I looked over at Bex and the boys, then to Macey. We started running to the door but it was too late.

"What the?" Abby exclaimed. Just then Liz came back with a box of sardines, which she dropped after she saw Mr. Solomon and Abby looking at Cammie, and well her tail!

"Oh look my sardines!" Cammie yelled. She grabbed the box and opened it. She popped one in her mouth.

"Mmm!"

**A/N: Okay so it's a little slow, but it will get faster. Oh and Thanks for all the reviews! Anyways I forgot to say I don't own anything in the first chapter and in this one. (I DON'T OWN ANYTHING) I need three reviews. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 6:

**Zach's P.O.V:**

"Okay, 1. Why is my niece eating sardines? 2. Why is her lower body a fishtail? 3. Why is she acting like a drunk person or a lunatic?" Abby asked.

"Umwellyouseemermaidandfishau stralia." Bex, Grant, Nick, Jonas, Liz, Macey, and I were saying all together.

"Okay, okay, one at a time please. Zach lets start with you." Abby told me while giving a death glare.

"Oh okay well, I'm just going to say it, she's a mermaid." I told Abby and Joe flatly. Abby and Joe started laughing.

"He's serious! Whenever she touches water she turns into one." Bex helped me out. (I know Bex helped me… shocker!)

"Yea, and when we went to town today, a lady stopped her and told her she was a pretty mermaid. Then, Cam got freaked out so we started dragging her away, but then the lady said 'Beware of the full moon' and now she's mesmerized by it and she's acting crazy." Nick finished. Abby and Joe just stood there with their mouths opened.

"So you're telling me my daughter is a mermaid?" Rachel asked from behind Abby and Joe.

"Uh basically ya." Jonas summed up.

"Oh my gosh! Can I tell you guys a secret? Okay well I'm not going to wait for an answer so here's my secret. I caught Professor Buckingham and Dr. Fibs making out!" Cammie put her hand on her mouth and made a shocked face when she finished.

"No way!" Macey exclaimed. Cammie nodded but didn't finish because Joe cut her off.

"Okay enough with the gossiping. Lets get down to the real problem shall we." Joe told us.

"But Joe! That is a problem! 1. Buckingham is waaaaaay to old for Dr. Fibs. 2. That's gross, and 3. Is teachers don't do that!" Abby explained. Macey nodded.

"Gosh lets think about Cammie first! Girls gossip to much." Mr. Solomon mumbled the last part, but Abby must have heard because she slapped Joe. Rachel was still staring blankly at Cammie who was on her stomach and doing the airplane/superhero move. She had her head and upper chest held up along with her tail and her hands were spread out like an airplane saying woo! The gang and I couldn't help but laugh, but then Headmistress Morgan gave us death glares.

"So she gets crazy when there's a full moon?" Headmistress Morgan asked. We all nodded.

"Um can Abby, Joe, and I have a minute please." Headmistress asked.

"Sure." Liz answered. The three of them walked away. Cammie pointed to me and told me to come next to her. She whispered 'Kiss me', and I gladly did.

"PDA Mr. Goode." Mr. Solomon whispered in my ear, which caused me to jump.

"Aw! Come on Solomon! Lets have some fuuun!" Camme whispered/yelled back to him. This went on for another hour until she said:

"I'm tired then rolled off her bed and passed out.

**_Next Day_**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

I woke up to see Aunt Abby, Mr. Solomon, Zach, Bex, Liz, Grant, Macey, Nick, and Jonas all around me sleeping. What happened? I don't remember anything from last night, is that normal? I waited for everyone to wake up and once they did I started asking my questions.

"Uh guys, what happened? I don't remember anything from yesterday." I asked.

"You don't remember? Interesting." Liz and Jonas said in unison.

"How can you not remember that you stayed up 'til 1 am acting crazy?" Bex asked/yelled.

"WHAT? What are you talking about?" I replied.

"Gallagher Girl, remember when the lady said beware of the full moon?" Zach asked. I nodded. "Well it kind of mesmerizes you and it make you act crazy." Zach finished.

"Okaay, that's weird. Oh my gosh!" I ran to the closet and grabbed by necklace that's from Mako Island. The pretty blue jewel is from the volcano that has to lava in it anymore. I ran back to them and wore the necklace. The blue jewel lit up.

"Woah, that's cool." Grant commented.

"That means I'm more powerful, let me try." I moved my hand (**A/N: Thanks for the reviewer who told me what I forgot.) **and created rain.

"Oh my gosh squirt! That's so cool!" Aunt Abby squealed although my mother and Mr. Solomon weren't happy, instead they looked worried. I kept on going though. I added lightning to it and thunder. Then I dropped my hand and the rain, thunder, and lightning went away. I smiled. Before anybody could say anything my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Cam! It's me Bella!"

"Hi Bella! Isn't three in the morning over there?" I asked.

"Nope! Rikki, Emma, Cleo, and I are in Roseville!"

"No way! When should I pick you up from the airport?" I asked knowing they wouldn't have a ride.

"You know us so well, um how about now?" Bella asked. I laughed.

"I'm on my way." I hanged up the phone and turned around.

"Guys, do you want to meet four other mermaids?"

**Chapter 7:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

I parked the car by the 'Delta' sign and waited for the girls.

"Woah! Are those hot chicks them?" Grant asked, which cause him to get a very bad slap in the head from Bex. I opened the car door.

"Cleo, Rikki, Emma, Bella!" I screamed as I hugged them.

"Guys this is Cleo, Rikki, Emma, and Bella." I said. "And this Zach, Grant, Nick, Jonas (Ha ha like Nick Jonas, Jonas brothers. HA!) , Bex, Liz, and Macey." They all shook hands and stepped into the car.

"So have you guys ben effected by the full moon?" I asked.

"Emma has, and uh she kind of uh ruined her dads birthday party." Cleo answered.

"Nice Emma." I commented then laughed.

"Sorry for interrupting your reunion, but I couldn't help but notice that you all have the same necklace." Jonas stated.

"Yea, we do." We reached Gallagher and went to my dorm.

"Nice place you got here." Rikki commented.

"Thanks."

"How about we all go to town, do some shopping!" Macey squealed.

"Fine." I said. The boys and us went to town and we were stopped by Dillion and his 'crew.' Anna Fetterman was with us too.

"Well if it isn't the snobby rich kids from Gallagher Academy." Dillion said in a snobby tone.

"Hey back off." Rikki argued.

"Make me!" Rikki started making moves, but Emma pulled away.

"Come on Rikki, let's just go." Emma dragged Rikki away. Rikki gave him one mean death glare. I turned around along with the rest of the gang and saw Dillion and a girl kissing. I moved my hand froze their lips together. Everyone laughed. Dillion and the girl I believe is Sarah were trying pull apart and they were fighting too. The gang and I laughed.

"Nice Cammie." Cleo commented.

"If only this juice could turn into Jell-O!" Grant stated. I looked over at Bella and we both turned the juice to Jell-O.

"Mmm thanks!" Grant sucked all the Jell-O into his mouth.

"Ew!" Macey commented. We all laughed.

**A/N: Horrible, I know! Thanks for all of you who reviewed! You guys are the best! I need three! Oh and thanks for the reviewers who told me what powers I missed! It means a lot. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay people shoot me now! At least I didn't forget about it and I edited it a bit! Okay so sorry again for not updating, I don't like to make up excuses so on with the story! Thank you for those of you who reviewed, followed, and favorite(ed) my story! (Guest My shirtless zac: Non taken! Trust me things will get heated up!) Oh and Krazykid500 Thanks for the advice, I was leaning towards that anyways!**

**Chapter 8:**

**Cammie's P.O.V:**

**_One Week Later_**

"Ugghhh! I'm so bored!" I exclaimed collapsing on my bed.

"I know! Bella, Rikki, Cleo, and Emma went back to Australia like three hours ago, it's another Saturday without a town day, I already read through my books like 7,324 times, and I Elizabeth Sutton is bored!" Liz explained. I made a small smile.

"What to do, what to do?" Bex muttered under her breath while Macey just sat on one of the beanbags and filed her nails. I suddenly sprang up out of bed and placed one of Zach's smirks on my strawberry colored lips.

"How about we have a little _fun._" Bex smiled deviously at my little idea along with Macey.

"Uhh I don't know guys…" Liz's trailed off.

"Oh come on Lizzie! It'll be fun! You could even test one of your new inventions!" Macey persuaded. Liz's pale face became brighter and radiant as she agreed to the idea.

"So what do you want to do?" Bex asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh I have an idea…" I smirked.

**_Up In the Vents_**

"Are you sure about this guys?" Liz asked nervously.

"Positive. I mean who said we couldn't mess with the Blackthorne Boys?" I asked through the coms unit in my ear. Macey and Bex were behind me while Liz was in our room controlling the cameras and telling us what to do.

"Okay, what ever you say Cam." Liz replied. The three of us crawled through the vents until we reached the Cover-Ops classroom where Mr. Solomon was doing a private class with the Blackthorne Boys. Even the R&D students were there.

"Okay Liz, be sure to record this okay?" I confirm. The girls and I smirk as we put a small cord through the vent cage railings. It's just a sound back- up recorder, just in case something happens.

"Do you have visuals on the subject?" Liz asks.

"Yep, nice and clear." Macey replies. The girls and I smile deviously at each other and I left my hand up and point it to the paper that Adam Harwin was holding. He's a real wimp and gets scared easily, the only reason why he's here is because his parents are spies and they made him. I smirk and turn his paper on fire. I shield myself to the side as I here the high- pitched sounds of Adam's voice.

"AHHHH! MY PAPERS ON FIRE! WHAT THE! AHHHHHH!" He screams like a five- year old girl. The girls and I get into a fit of quiet giggles as we listen. I grab my hand again and turn his paper into gelatin type thing. It starts to get gooey and sink in between his fingers, dripping onto the ground. I laugh quietly along with the girls.

"Nice Cam." Liz complements.

"Thanks Lizzie."

"Ew what is that?" The Blackthorne Boys mutter.

"Cam do think you can create a storm in the room? Preferably thunder and lightning, yea a lot of lightning!" Bex smiles deviously rubbing her hands together. I give her a weird look but turn around a point my hand make a sideways line. With all my strength I create a **HUGE **storm. Everybody gets drenches and they're looking up and the ceiling trying to figure out what's going on. Suddenly Zach, Grant, Jonas, Nick, and Mr. Solomon's eyes bulge out realizing whose doing the mayhem. They start frantically looking around and they start running to the door.

Me, being the nice person I am freeze the door knob and the lock, and of course when Mermaids freeze things with their powers, the only people who can unfreeze it, or melt it are Mermaids.

"Lets go girls. We have to do some stuff to the boys rooms before we can free them."

"I like the sound of that." Bex smirks and we crawl to Zach, Grant, Nick, and Jonas's dorm and unscrew the vent cage door crawling out. You'll be surprise how big the vent cages are.

"Okay Liz, secure the area." I talk into my coms.

"Already on it."

"Okay Macey, you are the fashionista and designer, what do you think we should ruin?" I ask looking at her. She smiles as she looks around.

"Let's start out with Jonas's extra credit homework, you know just a starter." I look over at Jonas's extra credit assignments and burn them.

"GUYS! ARE YOU NUTS! YOU CAN'T BURN EXTRA CREDIT HOMEWORK!" Liz yelled through the coms unit.

"Oh no! We just burned extra credit homework! It's a crime!" Bex gasps and speaks sarcastically.

"Whatever." Liz mutters back. I roll my eyes and we continue _designing _their new room.

At the end we ending up turning their mattress into gelatin, burning a laptop, freezing they're shoes, ripping some calendars, freezing the toilet paper, and a bit more. I quick crawl back through the vents to the Cover-Ops room. Now, you might be thinking how did we get into the sub-levels? Well Mr. Solomon decided having the class in Madame Dabney's room so it all worked out.

I unfreeze the doorknob and stop the storm, then crawl back to my room to watch the video with the girls.

"Cam you do know you could possibly give them pneumonia after the whole storm thing right?" She asks with a questionable and worried look.

"Liz, I already thought of that. I put some extra willpower into the rain so it's all good. In a way it's like healing rain or just shower water being poured on you forever without getting a cold." I sum it, it actually sounds quite stupid when I explain it, but whatever.

"Whatever you say Cam." She moves the mouse towards the play button and clicks on it. We all lean our bodies near the screen and watch the action.

"_Zach! I got it open!" Grant shouts. _All the Blackthorne Boys run towards the door and run out all at the same time, which results to them all getting stuck in the doorframe.

"Boys are bloody idiots." Bex states aloud shaking her head side to side in a disapproving matter. All of the sudden you see Mr. Solomon barge through the back and pull the boys one by one and shove them to the side screaming something about being bad spies and being very stupid.

At the end they all get out in a somewhat orderly fashion. My eyes widen as I see my mother, Aunt Abby, Joe, Grant, Nick, Jonas, and Zach march up the steps to our door floor.

"Ah! They're coming! Act natural!" I demand. I hop onto my bed and grab a book from my shelf pretending to read it. Macey sits on her bed reading _Vogue_, Bex practices her punches on our punching bag, and Liz is reading and taking notes from this science book, except I don't think she was pretending to take notes…

I heard the click of the door opening and my mother and the rest barging into the room.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN!"

_Ohhh Noo_

**A/N: IMPORTANT: Yes, this chapter is quite dumb, but it leads into the surprise so hope you liked and review! Thanks!**


End file.
